Sailor Strata Moon
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Well, someone asked me to write a story where Serena and Rowen have a child. So, here's the story! Their girl, Rowena goes back in time to meet her half sister, Rini.
1. 1: Meet The Sister

Sailor_Strata ****

Sailor Strata Moon

Part 1: Meet the Sister

__

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. But I thought up this story by myself and the only character I own is Rowena/Sailor Strata Moon! (that sounds so cool, doesn't it? Better than Sailor Mini Moon if you ask me!) enjoy the story!

A girl by the age of twelve sat by the fountain. (AN: There's a reason why I'm making her twelve) The fountain was two statues looking each other in the eyes. The statue was the girl's parents, Neo Queen and Neo King Serenity. Rowen and Serena. This girl had her father's brains and personality but her mother's good looks. She took more after her father then her mother. Her hair looked like her fathers, almost. They were in pigtails like her mothers, except they were smaller pigtails and they were more wavy. The meatball shaped buns on her mothers head were cones on her own. Close to the hair of the half sister she didn't know, Rini. Her hair was the same color of her father's, blue like the sky. She had the piece of hair that hung down to her nose just like her father. She sat reading a book. A bird flew by her head and she the book down to her lap. Deciding to stop reading, she looked at the bird for a second and watched it fly around. She knew her mother was Sailor Moon and knew her father was a Ronin Warrior. When she was around the age of four, she was walking around the gardens and heard him training. She asked if he would train her and he trained her hours a day. But she didn't know how they met or why Serena was Sailor Moon. They didn't tell her that much.

She didn't know her mother was looking at her through the window. _This whole time I never told her who she is. Or who her half sister is. _She heard her husband walk past the room.

"Rowen, come here please," she said. 

"Something wrong?" he asked, walking into the room and taking her hands.

"It's Rowena," Neo Queen Serenity replied. "I think it's time we told her, before someone else does?" (Rowena, I think it fits!)

"Who would tell her?"

Down by the fountain, Luna (she's on her fourth life!) hopped on Rowena lap. Rowena smiled and pet her fur.

"Rowena, I must tell you something," Luna spoke.

"Sure, what is it?" Rowena asked, still looking at her book. She blinked and brought her book slowly down her face. She looked at the cat oddly. Her lip quivered and she started to whisper, "Dad, Dad, Dad…" then she finally found her voice, jumped up, throwing the cat off her lap and screamed like she never screamed before.

"What's wrong with Rowena?" Rowen asked then he ran down to the fountain.

"Dad!" Rowena ran into his arms. "Since when does our cat talk?!!!!!!"

Rowen sighed and patted her head when he saw that it was nothing serious. Serena eyed Luna. Luna looked at the ground with that "okay, you caught me" look.

"Come on, Rowena," Rowen said, "we have something to tell you."

They told her all about the Moon Kingdom, how the scouts met the ronins and Serena's decision to be with Rowen instead of Darien. She told her everything except one thing, her half sister.

"You had your life planned out for you?" Rowena asked. "That's insane!"

"Didn't you leave something out Serena?" Rowen demanded.

"No, don't think so," Serena said.

Rowen folded his arms. Serena sighed.

"Rowena, this might be of a shock," Serena warned her, "but I before I go one, I want to tell you that your father and I love you very much and--"

"Just tell me," Rowena said.

Rowen nodded for her to finish. 

"Rowena," Serena mumbled, "you have a half sister."

"What?" Rowena gasped.

"She's from the future. The future I had before I chose your father. It's kind of complicated."

"You already had a kid in another future?" Rowena asked, "how many kids in another future do you have?!"

"Rowena, honey, settle down," Rowen rubbed her back. "It's all right."

Rowena nodded and took a deep breath, "what's her name?"

"It's Rini." Serena answered. "We have something for you to do."

"What?" 

Serena sighed, "we are going to let you go back to the past to meet her."

"Huh? Is that possible?" Rowena asked.

"That's the same thing that happened to Rini," Rowen explained. "She came to your mother's time when she was just a teenager. But Rini was younger when she met her. Probably five."

"So, how do I get to the past?" Rowena asked, rubbing the back of her neck, then laughed, "make a time machine?"

"No, Sailor Pluto can take you there."

"Oh, yeah," Rowena blushed, "the lady who guards the gate of time, right? How long has she been doing that?"

"Forever.

"Well, she sounds really dedicated. When do I go?" 

"Now," Rowen said. He looked to Serena and she gave Rowena a brooch. 

"I want you to have this," Serena said, "if something happens, use this and it will change you into a sailor scout."

She put it on her bow. She wore a red skirt, black sandals and a white long sleeved shirt and a royal blue bow. "I'm ready." 

They led her to a special place behind the castle. "Ready Serena?" Rowen asked.

Serena smiled and nodded. She held out her hand and used some kind of power to make a door. It was the door to the gate of time. "When you see Sailor Pluto, tell her hi for me."

"Sure," Rowena started to walk to the door. She stopped. "I can't do it."

"Why not?" Rowen asked.

Rowena held her hand in a fist and she sniffed. She turned around, "I haven't said bye yet!" she smiled and threw her arms around Rowen's waist. "Bye, Daddy."

Rowen rubbed her head. "You'll know how to get back. You'll be alright." He took off his headband and handed it to her, "here, this will bring you luck."

"Thanks." Rowena hugged Serena goodbye, "bye Mom." Rowena walked back to the gate and looked over her shoulder, "how am I supposed to know who she is? Can I have a picture or something?"

"You'll know," Serena said. "You'll know."

"This is going to be a long search," Rowena stepped through the portal and she was surrounded by a vast and strange place. "Uh, hello?"

"Come forward, Small Lady," a voice at the end said.

"Small Lady?" Rowena whispered. She followed the voice until she saw a shadow of a woman holding a rod. At a closer look, she saw Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto smiled, "Oh, I thought you were Small Lady."

"Who's that?" Rowena asked.

"She's the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Serenity."

"No, I am."

Sailor Pluto looked confused.

Rowena laughed, "oh, well, I guess it does depend which King you're talking about! I'm the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Rowen of the Strata. Does that make any more sense for you?"

Sailor Pluto smiled, "oh, I've heard of you. I knew you were coming. You're older than when Small Lady came to see her mother. She was just a child."

"I thought her name was Rini," Rowena said.

"It is, but I just like to call her that," Pluto explained. 

"Can you tell me a bit of what she looks like?" Rowena asked, "I'm kind of on a mission."

"She has pigtails like yours," Pluto answered, "but they're pink. Trust me, you'll know her when you see her."

"Can I choose the timeframe?" Rowena asked, "I don't want to find her when she's you know, three."

"I see," Pluto said, "You want to find her as the same age as you are."

"Yeah."

"She is your age," Pluto said, "When your mother married Darien and had Rini, it was the same time she had you. It was just a different future. But I will let you go to the year she's twelve."

"Thank you Sailor Pluto," Rowena said, "oh, and my mom asked me to tell you hi."

Pluto nodded, "same to her." She opened the gate, "and when you find Rini, tell her I said hi."

Rowena laughed, "anyone else who has someone they want me to say hi to?" she shouted back to the dark of time. Pluto had to smile.

"Take care, Rowena."

Rowena nodded to her and stepped through the gate. It closed behind her and Sailor Pluto was gone. She was in a different time. It was the time where Serena was a teenager. Rini decided to stay in this time frame instead of going back to Crystal Tokyo. She stayed because she wanted to keep Hotaru company.

"Well," Rowena whispered to herself, putting her father's headband on her head, just over her pigtails. She pulled her bangs over it, "let the search begin." She began to walk down the street. It was quiet and then she heard voices. Kids came out of a school, screaming, shouting and laughing. Kerena studied the group but no one matched the description of Rini. Rowena was relieved. She wasn't sure how she talk to Rini. _Hi, I'm your half sister, nice to meet you! _She thought to herself as she continued to walk. 

"Hotaru, you're Rini's best friend," she heard a dark brown-haired boy say in front of her, "what do you think she wants for her birthday? Can you tell me what you're getting her?" 

"Yuli," Hotaru, said with a laugh, a girl with chin length black hair, "you're not supposed to tell people what you got for someone's birthday!"

"I just want to make sure so we don't get the same thing!" Yuli stopped walking and folded his arms.

Rowena gasped and hopped into an alley and spied on them. _They know who Rini is._

Hotaru smiled, "okay, I'm getting her a new hat."

"Really?" he asked. "What do you think I should get her?"

"I cant' beeive you haven't gotten a present for her yet!" Hotaru cried.

"I just want to get her something special," Yuli said. "Something that no one else can get her."

"You like her, don't you?" she teased.

"Well, yeah," he moaned.

"Her party is in the park today at five," Hotaru informed, "you have two hours!" Hotaru left Yuli to think of a present to get Rini on his own.

"Oh, well, now what am I supposed to do?" Yuli groaned. He kicked a soda can and started walking.

"Psst, hey you," he heard a voice from inside the alley say.

"Huh, who's in there?" Yuli stepped into the alley. He gasped when he saw a girl that looked so much like Rini step into the light. He started to try to say hello or something but his words came out in baffled stammers. "You, I, whoa, dude…man…!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking abut Rini," Rowena said. "I'm looking for her."

"If you're from the dynasty or the nega--"

"Actually, I'm from the future." Rowena corrected. "Now, could you tell me a little bit about Rini?"

"Why should I?" Yuli demanded. "I don't know who you are!"

Rowena smiled and held her hand out, "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Rowena, Rini's half sister."

"No way," Yuli mumbled.

"She doesn't know about me. That's why I'm here." Rowena explained, "my parents sent me here to meet her."

"What's in it for me?" Yuli crossed his arms.

Rowena smiled, "I'll help you pick a gift out for her."

"Deal!" he shook her hand, "I'm Yuli."

************************************

For the birthday girl, Rini wasn't very happy. She sat at a picnic table with her chin propped on her hands. _Of all the guest who couldn't make it, it had to be Yuli._ She thought

"Hi Rini," Hotaru sat next to her and put her present next to the others, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," she moaned.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?"

"No," she replied, "the party's missing something."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked, "we've got the food, the presents, the cake and ice cream the--"

"Yuli."

"Oh."

"I know I invited him," Rini brought her hands down and hit the table, "he was the first person on my list!"

"Don't worry," Hotaru said, "he'll be here."

"Hey Rini," Lita said, holding the birthday cake, "happy birthday!" Everyone began singing happy birthday as Lita walked over to her and placed the cake in front of Rini. "Now make a wish."

Rini moaned and didn't blow out the candles.

"Go on, Rini," Hotaru said, "make a wish. It could be anything in the world."

Rini leaned forward and closed her eyes, _I wish Yuli was here._ She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and blew out all twelve candles. Everyone cheered and began to applaud. Rini sighed.

"Let's eat cake!" Serena cried, taking the candles off and licking of the icing.

"I want to open my presents," Rini said.

"I'll cut it while she opens them," Lita began to cut the cake.

"Open mine first," Hotaru handed her present. 

"Thanks, Hotaru," Rini went through the package and found, just as Hotaru told Yuli, a new hat. "Aww, it's so pretty!" She continued to open the presents and then she heard a loud:

__

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIT!"

Rini nearly fell back, "what?"

Yuli ran to her side and panted, "open mine before anyone else's." He placed a big box in front of her.

"Yuli, I thought you wouldn't make it!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Rini," he apologized, "I just wanted to find the perfect present."

She smiled, _it's so big, I bet it's good!_ She ripped the colorful paper off the box and opened it. She stood still and looked at him like _you got me this?!_

"What did you get, Rini?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, let us see," Rowen chided.

She sighed and pulled out a calendar. "I can't believe you got me a calendar!" She shouted and Yuli. "Why a calendar!?" (I don't know why I chose calendar, I was trying to think of a stupid present and I just looked around my room and saw a calendar. Maybe the calendar will be of use later on the story though!)

"It's a nice calendar though," Yuli said, "I know how you like horses, there's even a photo of Pegasus in there!"

"Yuli, this is the worst present I've ever gotten in my life!" she took the whole cake and threw it in his face.

"No!" Lita cried, "three hours of hard work wasted!" she fainted and Sage had to jump to catch her.

Rini turned and walked away. Yuli stood still as the sweet scent of frosting burnt his nostrils. _I knew that girl was bad news!_

Rowena hid behind a tree and looked at Rini storm off. In her hand she held her own present for Rini. _Well, this is it. _Rowena followed Rini to a horse ranch. Rini went there when she needed to clear her head. Since the time she dreamed of Pegasus and could only see him and Elios in her dreams, Rini made riding a habit. She walked into a stable and walked to one of the horses. 

"Hi Nightingale," Rini said, opening the gate. She rubbed the horse's head. "Want to go for a ride?" she heard a crunch and turned around to see a girl that looked like her. "Can I help you?" _She looks so much like me._

"My name is Rowena," Rowena said as she stepped closer. "Rini, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Rini," Rowena began, "I'm your half sister."

Rini stepped back and pulled on the reigns. Nightingale was between her and Rowena. "You're from the future?"

"Yes. I was sent to find you."

"I suppose I don't have to guess who your parents are," Rini said, " Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Serenity, also known as Sailor Moon and Rowen of the Strata."

"That's right," Rowena held out the small box, "here, I heard it was your birthday."

"How did you know?" Rini asked.

"I heard some of your friends talking to each other about it," Rowena explained. "Go on, it's not a calendar!"

"I see you've met Yuli," Rini muttered.

"Yeah," Rowena said, "I helped him pick a gift."

"It was your idea!?" Rini shouted.

"Would he have given you something better?" Rowena asked, crossing her arms. "I figured since your twelve you'll be busy and you would want to keep up with all your events and he said you liked horses."

"I wanted, well, you know," Rini said, blushing, "something like jewelry." She looked down and to the little box Rowena held. She smiled and took it. When she opened it, she saw a small snow globe with a Pegasus inside. "This is the best present I ever got!" Rini exclaimed, "you really must be my sister!"

"Yuli told me why you like horses so much," Rowena said, leaning against the wall, "you had dreams about Pegasus. You even saw him in real life."

"He was very special to me," Rini explained, "he was also a human named Elios."

"You know what? I dream of Pegasus too."

"Seriously?"

Rowena nodded, "Every time I dream. But I never got to see him outside my dreams."

"I see we have something more in common than our hair!" Rini laughed. Rini then looked down, thinking of something to say. She had met the sister she never knew she would have. Someday she wished that she could have a sister. Rini was glad that Rowen and Serena would have a good too. She would hate to have a brother. Serena's brother was sometimes a little creep!

"I think we'll be the best of friends," Rowena said.

"I already have a best friend," Rini told, "her name's Hotaru."

"Oh yeah," Rowena mumbled, "I saw her talking to Yuli." Rini noticed the disappointment in her face.

"Hey, do you want to go on a ride with me?" Rini asked. "It's not like riding Pegasus, but you can pretend that we're flying." Rini grabbed a saddle and put it over Nightingale.

Rowena smiled, "sure. I'd like that." 

Rini smiled back and led Nightingale out of the stable. Rowena followed her and Rini mounted first. Rini leaned down to pull Rowena up with her. They rode in silence for a while. Both of them were a little uneasy and not sure what to say. But one thing was sure, Rini wouldn't forget this birthday.

****

End Part 1. Oh, there will be more, don't worry!


	2. 2: Save Our Souls

Sailor Strata Moon 2

**Sailor Strata Moon 2**

**Save Our Souls**

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. Sailor Strata Moon is the only character I can say that I own._

"What are you doing here?" Rini demanded, wanting to slam the door right in Yuli's face. She almost did but he put his hand on the edge and opened it. He stepped in.

"I'm sorry, Rini," Yuli apologized. "I'm sorry that you didn't like your present and I'm sorry that I ruined your birthday."

"Yuli," Diana meowed, rubbing her head on Yuli's legs. She welcomed him more warmly than Rini did. Yuli smiled and looked down at the gray cat.

_Well, at least someone makes me feel welcome._

"Why did you give me a calendar?" she cried, "what were you thinking? You don't know girls very well, do you?"

"I spend a lot of time with the Ronin Warriors, Rini," Yuli rubbed his neck. "They don't give me advice on girls."

Rowena started to walk down the steps. She saw Yuli and turned to go back up stairs.

"You!" Yuli screamed, "You!" he trekked up to her.

"Uh-oh," Rowena peeped.

"You, you," he sputtered, "because of you my face became the birthday cake! It was her fault, Rini!" he pointed at Rowena, "She told me to buy it!" he looked at Rowena, "Why would Rini want a calendar anyway?"

"To put important dates up, what else?" Rowena asked innocently.

Yuli groaned.

"Leave Rowena alone," Rini said. "You knew that I wouldn't want a calendar." 

"I wanted to get you something that only I could give you," Yuli said.

"Well, looks like he did that," Rowena joked. Rini smiled.

"Yuli," Rini said, "I wanted something like, well, you know, jewelry."

"Jewelry," he whispered and then looked at the jewel of life around his neck, "I have just the thing." He raised it over his head and put it around her neck. "Happy birthday, Rini."

"It's beautiful," Rowena commented.

"Oh, Yuli I can't take this," Rini objected, "it means too much to you."

"No, really," Yuli said, "I want you to have it."

"I can't accept--" she went on. Rowena elbowed her.

"Sure you can!" she whispered. Rini glared at her.

"Only someone pure of heart can wear it," Yuli said. "And no one's heart is as pure as yours." Yuli then surprised her with a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened and she could do nothing but stand there. She blinked a few times after the short, soft and sweet kiss.

"Th-thank you, Yuli," Rini stuttered. "Thank you so much."

"I'll see ya, Rini," Yuli smiled and let himself out. Rini was too out of it to notice that Diana followed him outside.

Rini let out a long, exasperated, twitter-paited sigh and her arms went limp as she collapsed. Rowena caught her. "Uh-huh," Rowena tsk-tsked as she dragged her to the couch.

"Wha?" Rini mumbled, still lost in her fantasy world.

"I saw that."

"What?"

"You like him!" Rowena barked.

"Oh please, Yuli?" Rini laughed.

"Rini, He kissed you and you didn't slap him," Rowena explained, "that means you like him!"

"Do not!" Rini snarled.

"Rini, you can't hide anything from me," Rowena said, "I'm your sister."

"Half sister."

"And we're linked by which parent?" Rowena folded her arms and cocked her head.

Rini moaned, "you got me there. Serena's a big flirt, you should see her around Darien."

Rowena picked up a pen and handed it to her, "I knew it was a good idea to get you a calendar."

"Why?"

"You want to remember when you got your first kiss, right?" 

Rini made a big grin and stood up, pointing at her sister, "you planned this whole thing, didn't' you? You knew he was going to give me the jewel of life, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rowena whispered.

"Rowena!" Rini hissed then laughed. "Oh, thank you!" she threw her arms around Rowena in a fierce bear hug. Rowena's eyes almost popped out.

Rini skipped to her room and picked up the calendar she thought she'd never use and pinned it up to her wall. On today's date, she wrote in big letters: "YULI GIVES ME MY FIRST KISS!" with a heart around it. 

*********************************

As Yuli was walking home, he heard some strange noises and felt a very scary feeling. There was some vibration in the ground. Then a dark, transparent figure came out of the ground. It looked like a ghost. Yuli couldn't tell what it was, but it was something evil.

"Hey, you're a little too late for Halloween!" Yuli shouted.

The figure said nothing. Its eyes flashed red. 

"Yuli, you have to get out of here!" Diana cried.

"Diana, you followed me?" Yuli mumbled.

The dark figure's fingers outstretched at him and shot him with a dark energy bolt. He grabbed his chest and jumped back.

"Get out of here, Diana," he told the cat, "go find help."

"But Yuli," Diana prompted.

"Just go," he held his ground, "I'll be fine."

Diana left without arguing. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Whoever you are," Yuli said to the dark figure, "you're messing with the wrong person! I know the Ronin Warriors and the Sailor Scouts! They will stop you!" He ran to jump kick at the figure but he went right though it.

"What?"

The figure turned around. It laughed, but he didn't see a mouth on the figure. It was the most empty, dark thing he ever seen. Even the heart snatchers looked like people. This, this thing was cold and dark and evil. He felt it. "What are you?" he asked.

The figure held its hand at him and he felt like he couldn't move. He began to scream as he was lifted up in the air by its power. He floated to it and he saw its eyes glowing red again. Then he did see its mouth, its face. Still cold. Its mouth opened and began to inhale. The force was strong, like a vacuum.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Yuli!" Rini shouted.

"Rini, be careful!" he shouted.

Its eyes were burning into his and as the figure held its hand to Yuli, Yuli felt as if his chest was coming apart. 

"A heart snatcher?" Rini gasped, "I must do something! Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

Yuli turned his head to Rini, who was now Sailor Mini Moon, "m-make it stop!"

"I am Sailor Mini Moon and in the name of the future moon, I will punish you"

The thing, whatever it was, ignored Sailor Mini Moon and it continued to do whatever it was doing to Yuli and as he screamed, a cone shaped stone appeared in front of him and his screaming stopped.

"Leave him alone!" Sailor Mini Moon snarled, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Her heart wand shot the pink sugary hearts and went right through the demon like water.  "Huh?" she looked at her wand, "why do you never work when I want you to?"

The dark, shadow figure dropped Yuli to the ground and Sailor Mini Moon ran to him. 

"What, what did you do?" she demanded, clutching Yuli close, "what did you do to him!"

The dark figure held its hand to Sailor Mini Moon and tried its dark magic on her. Her eyes widened in fear then the jewel of life started glowing and bouncing. It shot light into the monster's eyes and the monster shielded its face with its arms.

Rowena stood watching the group. _I know what that is._ She thought. _I hoped I'd never have to see one._ She frowned and furrowed her eyebrow as she bit her lip. _I won't let it get too far. _Her brooch started to glow and she looked at it, _my brooch, of course!_ She held it in the air, "Moon Strata Power!" Waves of blue and gold and red swarmed around her. Her Sailor outfit looked like Sailor Mini Moon's but the colors was different. Her skirt was white, just like a super sailor scout with dark blue stripe and a deep pink stripe with a gold one in the middle. The bands on her gloves were deep blue; her boots with the symbol of the strata armor, the brilliant stylized arrowhead. Her bow in the front and the back was also deep blue. The black flap was red with dark blue stripes. On her dark blue choker was the stylized arrowhead. On the top of her white gloves was the symbol of life. The beaded feathers on Sailor Mini Moon's head appeared on her own. Rubies and feathers appeared on her sky-blue cone-shaped buns. On her forehead glowed the kanji symbol of life followed by the upturned crescent moon. Her tiara was the same as Sailor Moon's and Sailor Mini Moon's.

"Get away from her!" Sailor Strata Moon commanded, "I said get back!"

The figure looked at her and grunted. It sounded like it did not want to be disturbed.

"You think that jewel was too bright?" Sailor Strata Moon demanded, "Well, it's just the beginning!" Sailor Strata Moon lifted her hand up as a long dark blue wand appeared in her hand. It had a red heart shaped ball at the top with a half moon in front of the ball. "Moon Beam Shock Wave!" The whole wand started to glow from the bottom up. It was glowing in energy waves, stronger and brighter. The heart shaped ball blinked and the half moon shot a great beam of light, first a straight beam and then in waves.

That monstrous, demon-like thing screamed an inhuman, frightening scream. It shielded its dark and glowing red eyes as it sank under ground. When the creature was gone, Sailor Strata Moon walked to Sailor Mini Moon who was crying and holding Yuli's head in her gloved arms.

"Yuli, you saved my life," Sailor Mini Moon whispered.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Sailor Strata Moon grunted, "I get rid of the monster and he gets the credit…fine." she shook her head.

"If he didn't give me the jewel of life," Mini Moon said, "that thing would have taken my pure heart. I thought we rid of the pure heart snatchers."

"That wasn't a heart snatcher, Mini Moon," Sailor Strata Moon knelt down.

"It wasn't?" she mumbled, "Maybe it was one of the dream mirror--"

"It wasn't that either." Sailor Strata Moon cut her off.

"Oh and I suppose you know?" Mini Moon snapped.

"I do," Sailor Strata Moon said confidently, "that _thing_ was not a heart snatcher or an amazons or whatever those searchers for Pegasus were called. It was more powerful and fiercer than they were or any monster you ever fought or thought you would fight. Sailor Mini Moon, that monster was, was, was a…a soul stealer."

Mini Moon gasped, "a soul stealer? You mean to tell me, that dark demon just stole Yuli's soul!?"

"Yes."

"We have to get it back!" Mini moon cried.

"Your little 'pink sugar heart attack' can't do a thing to them," Sailor Strata Moon said with a sneer.

"Hey, watch it!" Mini Moon sneered back.

"Listen, you can't stop those things with the attacks you've got. There's no way you can stop it as Sailor Mini Moon. Wake up, Rini, you're not Small Lady or "Mini Moon" anymore! You're taller now."

"Oh, so what do we do?" Mini Moon demanded, "just sit here and wait for them to stop!?"

"No, you just need to get a new transformation and new powers." She replied.

"How am I supposed to do that? Ask Pegasus in my dreams?!"

"I know you're upset but…"

"What happened here?" Ryo demanded when the ronin warriors and sailor scouts arrived in the scene. "Oh no, Yuli!" He ran to Mini Moon and ignored Sailor Strata Moon, "tell me what happened."

"Yuli…saved my life," Mini Moon sniffed. She looked at Yuli's face, frozen in fear. His eyes had dilated when his soul was taken away and they turned a hazy blue. There were no pupils or whiteness in his eyes. Just blank and hazy, with a freaky blue. His mouth was open, frozen in the way he was screaming. His mouth too, was blue. He was cold to the touch and Mini Moon could feel him slipping father and father away from her each moment. "We have to do something to help him!"

"How did this happen?" Kento asked Mini Moon.

"It was a soul stealer," Sailor Strata Moon said, answering for Mini Moon.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon said. 

Sailor Strata Moon raised her eyes to Sailor Moon. She couldn't' speak for a moment. "Mother?"

"Huh?" Sailor Moon muttered.

Sailor Strata Moon smiled, "my mother."

"How can that be?" Sailor Moon asked, "Mini Moon is my--"

"Wait, Sailor Moon," Rowen put his hand on her shoulder, "I think this is…our child, from the future."

Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Well, yeah," Rowen said, pointing to the headband she was wearing, "she's wearing my headband."

"You gave it to me," Sailor Strata Moon said, "before I came from the future."

"Looks good on you," Rowen smiled. "But, why did you come down here? To meet me? And Serena?"

"Actually," Sailor Strata Moon replied, "you two wanted me to meet Rini."

"What's your name?" Rowen asked.

Sailor Strata Moon laughed, "I can't tell you!"

Rowen folded his arms.

"My scout name is Sailor Strata Moon," she bowed her head in greeting. When she raised it, she smiled and said, "my real name is Rowena."

"Well, I guess we know what to call her then," Rowen said to Serena, who was still trying to believe it.

"We have to get Yuli out of here before something else happens." Mini Moon said, "we have to get him to a doctor!"

"A doctor can't help." Sailor Strata Moon said, "We have to get his soul stone back."

"Soul stone?" Sailor Mercury whispered.

"Yes, it holds Yuli's soul," Sailor Strata Moon explained, "the demon that took it from him was a soul stealer. They are vile and nasty creatures."

"You've seen them?" Sage asked.

"No, not until now," Sailor Strata Moon replied, "I've only heard stories about them. In the future, when I was probably just a baby, they were trying to destroy our world. But our world is stronger in the future. They stole peoples hearts and they tried to get into the kingdom. Luckily, the sailor scouts stopped them. They must have followed me here, to the past, when the world is not as strong. We had a barrier that protected the kingdom but you don't have it now."

"What do we do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We fight them, of course," Sailor Strata Moon, "harder than you ever fought before. If you thought the battle with Queen Beryl was bad, wait till you cross paths with a soul stealer. They can do more than just take your soul. They can look _into _it. They can see your thoughts, know your weaknesses, your strengths and even your fears and they'll use them against you."

"Stop, I heard enough!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Sounds like something Dais would do," Kento muttered, "they're just illusions, right?"

"Shh, let her speak," Rowen hushed, "Sounds bad. Continue, please. Did we tell you this, in the future?"

She nodded, "it was a good thing I was too young to see them. I never wanted to see a soul stealer. You told me all about them. So did this old but wise man. His name was Luther. He fought them before and has been fighting them almost his whole life. He told me that they're dark all the way through. They're pitch black and all you can see are their fierce, glowing red eyes. He also told me that they can also change to whoever's soul they taken. Luther almost lost his soul to them before. He lost his whole family to them and that's why he became our advisor. He was one of our most trusted friends. He was able to bring back the lost soul stones with his magic."

"Is he the only one who could do it?" Lita asked.

"No, my parents also had the power. Neo-Queen Serenity could heal with her magic scepter and Neo-King Rowen of the Strata could bring them back with his arrows of life force."

"Neo-King Rowen," Rowen mumbled, "kind of hard to picture myself as a king." 

Kento slapped him on the back, "oh come on, you're always bragging how your armor makes you feel like a king!"

"I do not brag!" Rowen shouted.

Mini Moon put her head on Yuli's chest, "his heart is getting weaker. Please, I know this story might sound nice to you, but Yuli is going to die unless we do something!"

"Relax, Mini Moon," Sailor Moon put her arms around him, "no one's going to die."

Sailor Strata Moon felt a kick in the stomach when she saw Sailor Moon, _her_ mother embrace Sailor Mini Moon. Her half sister. She frowned and turned her eyes away from the site and she felt a hand on her head.

"Read any good books lately?" Rowen said. His deep voice turned her frown in a smile.

"Well yeah," Sailor Strata Moon said, "I take after you after all."

********************************

"How is he?" Rowena asked Rini, who never left his bedside. She brought a plate and a glass. "You should eat something you, know."

"I was so mean to him," Rini whispered.

Rowena set the plate and glass down on a dresser. "Look what happened to Yuli is not your fault."

"I should have been there with him," Rini whispered, "It's my duty as a sailor soldier!"

Rowena sighed, "Hey, Yuli is a tough person. He spent a lot of time with the Ronin Warriors. All he needs now is his own armor."

"You're right," Rini said, "you're right, Rowena. I am too weak."

"I never did say you were too weak!" Rowena cried, "I just said that the powers you have now will be no match to the Soul Stealers, that's all."

"I do need new powers, but how will I get them?" Rini asked. "I've been Mini Moon too long. I want stronger powers, like Sailor Moons and the other soldiers. But that will never happen." Rini stood up and turned to her, "I have to leave everything to Sailor Moon so _she _could be the hero of the day! It will never be my turn! I'll be Sailor Mini Moon forever. I just wish that only once Serena wouldn't get all the credit. Its like they don't even need me! What good is my pink sugar attack when sometimes it wouldn't' even work? I've lost too many friends, Hotaru, Elios and now Yuli…"

"Hey, now that's enough!" Rowena grabbed her wrist, "no sister of mine is going to beat herself up on something that wasn't her fault! You must have a reason to be a sailor scout or other wise you wouldn't be here! _I_ wouldn't be here to visit you, but here I am. And I'm still here because you're my sister and you need me. I promise that I wont' leave until Yuli gets his soul back and we will get it back, or my name's not Sailor Strata Moon!"

  
"Oh, Rowena!" Rini threw her arms around her, "thank you!"

"We have to do this for the future," Rowena said, "Together, you and me, Rini, we'll save Yuli and punish those Soul Stealers in…."

"The Name of the Future Moon!" Rini said with her. They stepped back and nodded to each other. It was now time for Rini to prove herself that she could be as strong as Sailor Moon and the other scouts. And with the help of her sister, Rowena, there was no way she could lose.

**What will happen next? Find out in the next part of Sailor Strata Moon. "Full Moon Sisters" Please read and review. **


	3. 3: Full Moon Sisters

Sailor Strata Moon 3

**Sailor Strata Moon 3**

**Full Moon Sisters**

_I do not own SM or RW in any way shape or form. Understood? Okay, read on! ^_^_

While she was lost in her dreams, Rowena was in a dark and starry place. It wasn't cold or frightening to her at all. It was like she was in outer space, but it was in a building. She was in a hall, the ceiling, the walls and the floor was black but covered in stars. If she was in space, how could she stand on solid ground? Wouldn't she be floating?  

"Rowena--" she heard a familiar voice.

"Who's there?" she asked. Then shielded her eyes as a light beamed down the hall.

"Follow the light," the voice said.

Rowena followed the light as she was told. Before her was her friend, Luther. "Luther!" she cried.

Luther was the advisor in the castle. He used to be a warrior but when he lost his strength and got old, he became a wizard. He wore blue, black and red robes and a warm smile. He had a long white beard and he held a long golden staff with a purple orb on top with the upturned crescent moon inside the orb. "Welcome, my child."

"Luther, where am I? Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, but don't' wake up just yet. I came to you in your dream to warn you."

"Warn me? About the Soul Stealers, right?"

"Yes, my dear child. I can't fight them with you but there is one thing I can do."

"Can you help my friend Yuli?" she asked. "My sister needs new powers too!"

"I can help you so you can help them."

"Eh?" Rowena mumbled, "you fought the soul stealers once before."

"I've grown too old child and I must stay here to guard the castle with your parents. Rowena, the Soul Stealers are after the Soul of Space."

"They want Sailor Pluto?!" Rowena cried.

"No, child. They want you."

"Me? Why me? Sailor Pluto is much more powerful!" 

"Oh, dear child, you don't understand your strength," Luther said. "Your mother is Sailor Moon, your father, Rowen of the Strata. The Soul Stealers do not want the soul of space and time or the soul of water or fire."

"But why did they take Yuli's?" Rowena said.

"They are soul stealers," he told her. "They'll take whatever soul they can get until they get the soul of Space. Also known as the soul of life. If they get yours, or your father's, they will become unstoppable."

"They're after me and my father?" Rowena gasped, "oh no!"

"Your father is safe with his armor, they won't be able to get to it." Luther explained. "But you are still vulnerable. Even as Sailor Strata Moon you can still lose your soul to them."

"How can I protect myself?" she asked. "And my sister."

Luther held out his hand and appeared a crystal-like orb with the kanji of life and the moon symbol. "Take this."

"My father's orb," Rowena commented.

"No, it's yours," he corrected, "mended with the power of life and Strata from your father and the power of the moon from your mother, you will be able to call upon the armor of Strata Moon like your father can wear the armor of Strata."

"Luther," she held her hands out as the orb flew to it. "Thank you."

"You cannot lose your soul to them, child of life." Luther advised. "Now that they are in their weak stage, we can stop them. They don't have too many souls. But once they have your soul, all will be lost."

"Life," she whispered, "is that why Rini was saved, because she was wearing the jewel of life?"

"Yes. The jewel of life can protect someone from the soul stealers." Luther told her. "Life--"

"Must go on," she finished for him.

"Clever girl," Luther smiled. 

"What about my sister?" Rowena asked. 

"It's good that you care for your sister," Luther said.

"Just because she's my half sister doesn't mean I don't' care. We're still sisters."

"Remember that two halves are strong as a whole," Luther advised. "That is all I can tell you."

He started fading and floating backwards.

"Wait Luther," she started to run after him, "don't go! How will I find the soul stealers? Two halves are stronger as a whole, what does that mean? Come back, Luther, don't go! Tell me more! Luther!"

"I'll come back to see you in your dreams," Luther said, "good-bye, child of life."

Luther disappeared, the light grew dark, the stars vanished and Rowena was alone.

"Luther!" Rowena cried as she sat up in bed. "Luther, wait." She put her hand to her head and wiped the sweat away. In her other hand she felt something and she raised it to her eyes. She held the orb of life and moon. "Thank you, Luther. Thank you."

*********************************************************

Rini stayed close by Yuli's bedside, "this is all my fault." She whispered, "Yuli, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad about a silly calendar. It was actually pretty unique." She held his hand and was about to place his forehead with a light kiss when she heard Darien and Mia talking in the next room. 

They were getting closer but she didn't know it. Rini felt that she should listen in on their conversation and she put her ear to the wall.

"Mia, are you okay?" Darien asked, taking her hand.

"Just a little worried about Yuli as all," she admitted with a smile, "I've become like his big sister. While we were fighting the evil dynasty I was the only one there for him since his parents were gone. But he'll be fine."

"Of course he will," Darien said, "Rini cares a lot about him. We can stop the soul stealers, no problem."

"Yeah," Mia nodded, "I'm sure he's used to this danger. It's Rini that I'm more worried about."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Haven't you noticed how she's been acting since what happened to Yuli?" Mia asked, "she's blaming herself. It's not her fault."

"That sounds like Rini. I guess she gets that from Serena," Darien said. 

Mia let go of his hand and sat down on a chair. "Darien, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We've gotten closer lately, surely everyone has noticed it." Mia said, "I'm afraid what it might do to Rini though."

"Mia--" he stepped forward.

"Please let me finish," she told him, "when I saw you in the rain, you looked so sad. Like you've lost something."

"I guess you can say that."

"I knew what happened between you and Serena. Because I knew how Rowen felt about her. He didn't want to mess things up by letting her know but I told him that he should go and tell her."

"You're not blaming yourself are you?"

"Course not," she said, "when you care for someone you should tell them. How else will they now? Darien, I care a lot about you. I knew you would be hurt. That's why I came here."

"I thought you came so you can see the Ronins again," Darien said.

"I wanted to see them too, of course. But it wasn't them I was concerned about. I'm, falling for you."

Rini couldn't believe what she was hearing. She walked out of the room and stood by the door, not quite sure what to do. When she finally got her guts, she opened the door and found Darien and Mia holding each other.

"Ooops," she mumbled.

"Rini," Darien muttered as he and Mia pulled away.

"Why?" she asked lightly then raised her voice, "WHY!?"

"Listen to me Rini, your mother chose to be with Rowen." Darien explained. "You knew I was upset. Mia was there for me when I was lonely."

"That's nice, but what are you trying to do?" she demanded. "Make me go away?!"

Darien gasped and furrowed his eyebrows that she would even think of a thing. He was about to tell her it wasn't true when Mia stepped forward.

"You know that's not true, Rini," Mia said, "it's very often that people can become more than just friends. It's nothing planned, it just happens. Your parents still love you even though they decided to be with different people."

"Mia, it's not that I don't like you or anything," Rini said, "but, this might change the future. I might not be born. I probably won't even wake up the next morning! What's supposed to happen to me?!" she pointed her thumb into her chest.

"Pluto has changed time so that you're still able to live," Darien said. "You can still go to the future and Serena and I will still be there like you remember it. Nothing will change."

"I didn't know that. How come Sailor Pluto never told me?"

"I guess we didn't want to confuse you," Darien said. 

"You see, Rini?" Mia said. "You'll still be Darien and Serena's child."

"Mia, could you do something for me?" Rini asked.

"Sure."

"When we save Yuli," Rini began, "I want you to go back to your world and take him with you.

"Rini, you can't ask Mia something like that!" Darien objected.

"No, Darien, it's okay," Mia raised her hand up at him and looked back at Rini, "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, I just don't want anything like that to happen to Yuli again." She tightened her fists as she looked at the carpet. "I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

"Before I left my home," Mia said, "Yuli practically begged me to take him with me. You know why?"

Rini shook her head.

"He wanted to see you again." She answered, "I'd thought he'd like to stay with his parents but he wanted to see you again. He missed you. You became his best friend."

"He's very important to me too. That's why I think he'll be safer at his home. Please, Mia, promise me that you'll take him with you."

"Okay," Mia said, "but you'll have to be the one to tell him. I can't do it for you."

Rini sniffed, "I see. Thanks, Mia."

"Rini, I need to speak to you," Rowena walked up, said a quick hello to Mia and Darien and tugged on Rini's arm. "Come on."

When Rini and Rowena were out of the room, Darien walked close to Mia and put his hand on her shoulder, "why'd you do that? I can't just let you leave."

"She thinks highly of Yuli Darien. He cares about her too." She smiled and folded her arms, "don't worry, Yuli will never agree to come back."

************************************

Rowena took Rini outside.

"What, Rowena?" Rini asked.

"I had a dream. When I woke up, this was in my hand." She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out the crystal.

"That's beautiful," Rini said.

"I think it can give you new powers."

"You sure?" Rini asked.

Rowena shrugged, "I can call upon the armor of Strata-Moon with it. And it has both the symbols of life and moon. It's worth a try. We should transform and try it."

"Okay---Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

"Moon Strata Power!"

Sailor Mini Moon stood in front of her, "well, what are you waiting for?" she asked impatiently, "we have to save Yuli!"

"Come on, let me think!" Sailor Strata Moon snapped. "I've never done this before!" Rowena took a breath and then raised her orb between her and Mini Moon, "alright, repeat after me. Moon Life Soul Power!"

"Moon Life Soul Power!" 

Their tiara's vanished for a while and their golden upturned crescents upon their foreheads took place. They closed their eyes and a light came from Rowena's crescent, to the orb and to Mini Moon's crescent. Her light pink boots became a deeper pink her white skirt with gold and pink stripes was added with a dark blue one the shirt flap was a deep pink. The red bows changed to lavender. And a long pink scepter appeared in front of her with a blue heart shaped ball on top and a golden half shaped moon, similar to Sailor Strata Moon's. Her choker was deep pink with a gold heart and a golden crescent moon inside.

"You are no longer Sailor Mini Moon," Sailor Strata Moon said, "for now on, you are Sailor Neo Moon." (Doesn't that sound much better than "Sailor Mini Moon?!")

"Sailor Neo Moon, not bad." She nodded, "thanks Sailor Strata Moon."

They heard some commotion in the house. Sailor Neo Moon was about to ask what was going on, but Sailor Strata Moon advised to wait and just listen.

"There's something terrible going on!" Luna told everyone, "People are falling down on the street. They are losing their souls!"

"We have to stop them!" Serena cried. "Where are these soul stealers?"

"Hey, do you see that over there?" Ami pointed out the window, "isn't that where the museum used to be?"

"What is that?!" Lita gasped.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Ami commented.

"I feel an evil presence coming from it," Raye muttered. "It can't be good."

What Ami was pointing at looked like a giant red tower, shaped like a soul stone. 

"Let's go," Mina said.

"Should we take Rowena and Rini with us?" Rowen asked.

"I think Rini should stay with Yuli," Serena replied. "I don't want her to get caught up in this."

"How could she--!" Sailor Neo Moon muttered. 

"Shh," Sailor Strata Moon shushed her with her lips. 

"Come on, scouts, we've got work to do! Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"

The Sailors and Ronins began walking to the tower.

"Let's follow them," Sailor Strata Moon whispered to Sailor Neo Moon, "but be careful. I know why Serena doesn't want us to come with them. She doesn't want anything to happen to us because we're her future daughters."

"But Sailor Strata Moon, we're sailor scouts too, you know!" Sailor Neo Moon barked.

"Yes, I know," Sailor Strata Moon said, "that's why we have to be quiet. If something happens to them, we're their only hope. They might be walking into a trap."

Sailor Strata Moon and Sailor Neo Moon followed them, but kept enough distance so they wouldn't be seen. Sometimes Sailor Moon would look behind her.

"What's wrong?" Rowen asked.

"I feel like we're being followed," She answered. 

"Me too," Mars added, "These monsters want our souls!"

They kept on walking to the tower and there were many people lying around unconscious. Sailor Moon sighed and walked up the steps first and opened the doors. "Let's go."

As they walked all the way in, a force field covered the whole tower so no one could get in and no one could get out. They started to walk deep into the tower. They didn't' see anyone inside. It was empty and then everything went dark and they heard someone laughing.

"Welcome, to the Soul Stealer's domain!" a loud voice welcomed in a not-so-welcome manner, "would you like the Soul Stealing or the Non Soul Stealing section?"

"Show yourself!" Sailor Moon demanded.

From the shadows came a woman dressed in black, followed by two soul stealers. By her feet, she had some kind of dark animal, like a black panther that would fade in and out. It growled at Whiteblaze. The woman had long white hair and she kept a piece of it in front of her left breast. Her dress had long sleeves with a thread that came to her middle fingers as a ring. Her dress also had a long slit on the right. Three thin black pieces of fabric from the chest area of her dress and to a choker. "I am Ninaria."

"Ninaria?" Sailor Moon wrinkled her nose, "I've never heard of you."

"Yes," she said, "ruler of the soul stealing empire! My servants are the soul stealers and your souls are what we seek!" Without warning, ten golden boards shot out of the ground and put bands over their hands and ankles so they could not move. "But before we do that, I want to look into your soul." She smiled nastily. "I like to play with my victims before I make them suffer!" Ninaria tilted her head back in a crazy laugh.

********************************************

"Something's bad," Sailor Strata Moon said, "we have to get in there and save them!" she ran to the tower but the force field kept her from getting any closer to it, surging a lot of electricity in her. 

"Sailor Strata Moon!" Neo Moon cried. She caught her before she fell down. "Are you alright?"

"Good thing we stayed behind," Sailor Strata Moon winced. She pulled herself. "There's a force field that is keeping us from entering the tower. I could probably break it with my magic moon scepter."

"Worth a shot," Sailor Neo Moon said.

Sailor Strata Moon held her magic moon scepter in front of her, "Moon Beam Shock Wave!" The waves hit the force field and it's power drained a little bit but it did not dematerialize. 

"Here, let me try," Sailor Neo Moon raised her own magic moon scepter in front of her, "Moon Beam Rose Aim!" Beams of roses hit the force field, made it smaller but still, not much happened.

"Sugar Hearts to Roses," Sailor Strata Moon groaned and shook her head.

"My father is Tuxedo Mask, you know," Sailor Neo Moon said sharply.

********************************

"Hmm," Ninaria murmured as she walked across the sailor scouts. Sailor Mercury looked down at the floor, thinking of a strategy.

_Must be someway out of here,_ she thought to herself.

"You'll never get out of here," Ninaria said, walking to Sailor Mercury said. "Whatever little plan you think of I will be able to see it."

"You can see what I'm thinking?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"That's right. I can see into your mind and your soul right now. I can see when you were swimming and you did not try hard enough. Tell me, is it because you are afraid to win because you don't want to make others mad that they lost, to you?"

Sailor Mercury closed her eyes.

"It's not true, Sailor Mercury, don't' listen to her!" Sai cried.

"You're afraid your friends will be ashamed of you," Ninaria went on. "They never would have expected you to do something non-academic or different. Like the time you thought of lyrics for that songwriter. You didn't think they were good enough, did you now?"

Sailor Mercury remained quiet. She wasn't sure what to say. She tried to clear her mind so Ninaria would shut up.

"You're trying to clear your mind but that won't work," Ninaria got closer, "I can see into your soul, your soul of wisdom and water."

"You may see into my soul," Sailor Mercury raised her head, "but you don't own it! It's scientifically impossible!"

Sai cheered for her, "you tell her, Sailor Mercury!"

The other Sailor Scouts told her to go on.

"Silence!" Ninaria ordered then grasped Sailor Mercury's chin with her long fingers. "My power is stronger than science. Nothing is impossible, you should have figured that out already, if you really are smart like people think you are!" She walked on to the next scout in line, Sailor Mars. "Aw, the soul of fire. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"You are so evil!" Sailor Mars growled, "just wait until I get a charm on you!"

"Hard to do that with your hand strapped to this board, isn't it?" Ninaria teased. "I can see that in your soul you have visions. You can sense evil and you are a priestess in a temple. You've foreseen what the Sovereign of Silence would do to your world. I bet you didn't see this coming, did you?"

"I wish I did," Sailor Mars said.

"I've prevented you from having dreams so you would be surprised. Aren't you surprised?"

"Mad is more like it!" Sailor Mars snarled.

"Leave her alone!" Ryo cried.

"I will have you soul as well, but there is a stronger soul that I seek," she walked on to Sailor Jupiter, who was breathing hard. "Is it too hot in here for you, soul of thunder and lightning?"

"I'm going to shock you so bad until lightning is coming out of your ears!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

"Temper, temper. My, you're just as bad as the soul of fire!"

"She's even tougher," Mars commented, "don't make her mad!"

"I'm already mad, Mars," Jupiter hissed.

"I can see in your soul," Ninaria walked closer to Jupiter until her face was inches away. "Aw, I see a tragic past. You seem strong on the outside but you're weak on the inside."

"You're wrong!" Sage yelled.

"Am I?" Ninaria said, "you've lived alone for a long time. You never told your friends because they'll think you're weak."

"Shut up," Jupiter whispered.

"Your parents were killed in a plane crash. Is that why you fear planes so?"

"Stop it!" she shouted.

Sage gasped, "Jupiter, is it true?"

"Do you know how the plane crashed?" Ninaria asked, "It was hit by lightning!"

"Nnooooooooooooo!" Jupiter screamed as her eyes filled up with tears, "it's not true, it's not true!"

"Ironic that it was lightning that killed your parents and your powers come from thunder and lightning." (AN: Lita's parents were killed in a plane crash. It probably wasn't lightning that brought the plane down, maybe it was actually just engine problems. But I thought that lightning would add some more, well, "oomph."

Jupiter shook her head, "stop it!" Ninaria played a trick on Jupiter to make it look like she was on a plane all by herself and the plane was going down. It seemed so real. "The plane's going to crash!"

"It's not real, Sailor Jupiter!" Sage cried, "listen to me!"

"Sage, I-I'm scared!" Sailor Jupiter sobbed. _I've never been scared before. I've never been week before._

"Now, who's shocked?" Ninaria demanded.

Sailor Jupiter lowered her head down to let her tears fall.

Ninara walked on to Sailor Venus. She smiled wickedly at Ninaria, "what a beautiful soul," she commented, touching Venus' face and hair. "I'm jealous," she said. "The soul of beauty and love."

"If you think you'll take my soul to make you beautiful," Venus muttered and her lower muttering turned into a high scream, "you're wrong! Nothing can make you beautiful!"

"Ouch," Kento grumbled.

"Oh, you hurt me," Ninaria said, taking her hand away and putting it to her chest, "I guess your beauty is only skin deep, soul of love. Ah, yes...you were famous for a while your own video games, movies and comic books. But it wasn't enough, was it? You wanted someone to love you? You think you had it all, what about your problems with your mother and police?" (AN: I've also read on a SM site that Venus has problems with her mom and police.)

"What?" Kento gasped.

Venus pretended not to be affected by her remark, "so? I didn't have much luck with that kind of stuff. Many people don't."

"Oh, so that doesn't bother you? Your life is just carefree, isn't it?" Ninaria circled around Sailor Venus and she put her lips to her ear, "but how do you feel knowing that you're cursed?" (I've also read that Sailor Venus was cursed and she wouldn't find a happy relationship. 

"Not true!" Sailor Venus barked.

"It isn't? Weren't you cursed in your comic books?" Ninaria asked, "someone put a curse on you," (I'm not sure who, but I wish I did.) "Do you know about the myth of the Goddess of Love and Beauty? One day a very beautiful woman was drifting along on the sea on a giant lilypad." (I'm trying to be accurate as possible on the myth. It's in some book I've got. Maybe it really was a cloud; I'm not sure what it was.) "She caught the eyes of gods and humans alike. But she was in numerous relationships. She just wouldn't be satisfied. No man could make her happy. And that's the curse you bear, soul of love and beauty!" she pointed her long finger at her, "you will never have a happy relationship!"

"It's a lie!" Sailor Venus shouted, "I will be happy!"

"She's not cursed!" Kento snapped, "I can make her happy, I love her!"

"Do you?" Ninaria grumbled. "Ah, it won't matter because I will have all your souls!" she looked at Sailor Moon, "oh, I've forgotten the soul of the moon." She walked up to her. "I can see in your soul you have problems making decisions. You are clumsy and you also have problems with relationships."

"Hey, don't' you see that there's come handsome young men here?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Haven't you noticed that they care for us?"

"Tell me, soul of moon, tell me, who goes first? I'll let you pick," she nodded to the sailor scouts and the ronin warriors. "Ohh, I see that you have conflict with the soul of fire. Should she go first?" She walked up to Sailor Mars and held her hand over Sailor Mars' face. "Don't be frightened, this won't take long!" she started to take Sailor Mars' soul.

"No, stop!" Sailor Moon shouted, "leave her alone! Take me instead!"

************************************

"There's got to be a way in," Sailor Neo Moon grumbled, "Moon Beam Rose Aim!"

Sailor Strata Moon stood and watched. She remembered what Luther had said, "Two halves are stronger as a whole." She whispered. Then she looked at her scepter. "That's it!"

"What is?" Neo Moon asked.

Sailor Strata Moon stood beside her. "If we do it together, we might have a chance!"

Neo Moon looked at the half moons on the scepters. She smiled, "okay, let's do it!" They put the ends of the half moons together, took each other's hands, looked at the tower, "1-2-3"

"Full Moon Glow Penetration!" The two halve moons began glowing together and then they became a full moon. It shot a blinding glow to the force field, penetrating the whole thing. It spread out and it got smaller until it broke.

"Yes!" they jumped up and embraced each other, "let's go!" They entered the tower. Someone was standing in front of them but their face was hidden. 

"Who are you?" Sailor Neo Moon demanded. The person walked into view and Sailor Neo Moon gasped. "No, no, it can't be! Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me," Yuli said.

"I thought you were gone forever!" Sailor Neo Moon cried and ran to his arms.

Sailor Strata Moon felt something was wrong. Why would Yuli be here if he was back at the house with Darien and Mia? "No, Sailor Neo Moon!"  She knew it wasn't him for some reason.  She just knew.

"What?" she stopped right in front of Yuli and turned her head.

"That's not Yuli, get away from him…" she gasped and her eyes went wide, "it's a soul stealer."

Sailor Neo Moon screamed and backed up as the dark creature turned back to it's usual form. It was the same soul stealer that had attacked Yuli. "You, you," Sailor Neo Moon snarled, "It was you that hurt Yuli!" She bared her teeth, "I will make you pay!" she ran to punch the creature and he went invisible.

"Look out, Sailor Neo Moon!" Sailor Strata Moon demanded. She saw something in the creature's forehead. It was Yuli's soul stone. She held her scepter up; "Moon Beam Shock Wave!" she hit the creature in the head and it became mortal and was unable to turn invisible. "Take the soul stone, Neo Moon!" she demanded. She went behind the creature and jumped on it's back, trying to take out the stone. The creature was growling and circling around. "Help me!" 

Sailor Neo Moon took the end of her scepter and used it as a pick to try to get the stone out. "There's got to be an easier way!" she grunted.

The soul stealer shook them off. "I will have your souls as well!"

"What do we do, Sailor Strata Moon?" Sailor Neo Moon asked. "There's no way we can get that soul stone out. It's in too tight!"

"We'll get that soul stone out if we have to cut the soul stealer's head off!" Sailor Strata Moon came to her feet and she felt some unexplainable power inside of her. Waves of blue, gold, and white were going up her body. She ran up to the soul stealer with a loud scream, turning her scepter around. It turned into a sword and she stabbed through the soul stealer's head to pick out the stone. She pulled the stone out from the forehead and the soul stealer fell down and disappeared.

"Wow," Sailor Neo Moon said, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Yeah," Sailor Strata Moon muttered, "well, you've seen nothing yet. It gets worse."

They could hear the sailor scouts and they knew they were trouble. 

"You would give up your soul to save hers?" Ninaria whispered. "Why do you think I want your soul? What is your power?"

"Just leave them alone!" Sailor Moon cried, "What is it you want?"

"I want the soul of space."

"Pluto's?"

"The soul of life and space," she explained. "It has great power! And I can feel it in this room." She turned to Rowen, "and it's coming from you, pretty boy!"

"We have to stop them!" Sailor Neo Moon shouted in a whisper to Sailor Strata Moon. She was about to jump in and Sailor Strata Moon pulled her back.

"We can't do anything without some sort of plan!" she looked around the corner and saw Ninaria standing dangerously close to Rowen. "Father," she clenched her teeth, "heck with the plan, let's just get her!"

"You have the soul I want," Ninaria said, removing his helmet and running her finger around his face. Her long red fingernail nearly scratched his face.

"Get away from him, leave him alone!" Sailor Moon ordered.

"Luna P Blinding Light!" Sailor Neo Moon threw her Luna P ball up in the air and a bright light filled the room. Ninaria shielded her eyes.

"What's that?" she ordered. "Who has come through my force field?"

"We did!" Sailor Neo Moon shouted. "Did you think your pathetic little force field could keep us out? I don't think so! We are the Full Moon Sisters!"

"Sailor Soldiers who fight for the souls of people!" Sailor Strata Moon added, "We stand for Love and Justice!"

"I am Sailor Neo Moon!" Sailor Neo Moon declared.

"And I am Sailor Strata Moon!" Sailor Strata Moon shouted.

"And in the name of the future moon," they said together, "We will punish you!"

**To Be Continued! Oooh, Cliffhanger! I was going to finish it all in this chapter but it was getting too long. I'll probably get it done in the next chapter, "Soul of life."**


	4. 4: Soul of Life

Sailor Strata Moon 4 ****

Sailor Strata Moon 4

Soul of Life

__

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors. SSM is however, my made up char. She rocks!

"Darien!" Luna cried, climbing through the window. "The scouts and ronins are in trouble!"

"Where's Rowena and Rini?" Darien asked.

"I can't find them!" 

"They must have known they were going to fight the soul stealers and followed them," Mia said, right on the button. She looked at Yuli, "he's getting weaker."

"We'll show you the way," Artemis said, "come on, Luna!"

"Let me catch my breath first!" Luna groaned. Mia sighed and picked up the exhausted cat. 

"Do you get enough exercise, Luna?" Mia teased.

"I beg your pardon?" Luna straightened up, "have you forgotten that Serena is the one who takes care of me?"

"She doesn't take care of you very well, does she?" 

Luna gasped and turned her head away, as she told Arteimis to stop laughing.

**********************************

"Sailor Neo Moon?" Sailor Moon mumbled.

"I'm too big to be Sailor Mini Moon!" Neo Moon cried.

"Oh, right," she nodded.

"How touching," Ninaria said. "Now be off to play with your toys! I have souls to steal!"

"You can't get my father's soul!" Sailor Strata Moon shouted, "his armor protects him!"

"Then I'll just have to remove it," Ninaria reached her hand to the collar of his armor.

"No!" Sailor Strata Moon said, "I have the soul of life! If you want my soul, then come and get it! I'll sell it to you in place of the souls you have already stolen, you, you, despicable, soul-stealing THEIF!"

Rowen smiled, impressed, "that's my girl!"

"You've stolen over a hundred souls and you continue still and yet you still don't have one of your own," Neo Moon added, standing close in front of Sailor Strata Moon. She knew that she had the soul that Ninaria wanted and she wouldn't let her get to Sailor Strata Moon. She used the jewel of life to protect them both. "You're sick!"

__

Where's Tuxedo Mask? Sailor Moon thought, _he should be hearing this!_

Ninaria growled and walked up them, "how dare you insult me that way!"

"Moon Beam Rose Aim!" Sailor Neo Moon shot moonbeams and a shower of pink roses with quadruple the thorns into Ninaria's face. (Better than Tuxedo Mask's single rose toss, huh?!) Ninaria screamed and jumped back.

"Let the others, out, Neo Moon!" Strata Moon urged.

"Righto!" she held up Luna P, "Luna P Break out!" the bands around everyone's wrists and ankles broke apart and they all fell to their knees.

Sailor Jupiter wouldn't stand up until Sage walked to her, "are you alright?" he asked, pulling her to her feet.

Jupiter shook her head and walked away and stood by the other scouts who had just had their souls looked into. The other ronins shrugged and looked at each other.

"You," Ninaria looked at Strata Moon, "I can see into your soul of life. It will make me invincible!"

"Come and get it then!" Strata Moon pushed her back. She tightened her hands and her muscles tensed up, her mouth turned into a sneer and her head tilted forward as if she had the heart of a bull inside of her, ready to charge. Amazingly, her blue boots changed to the metal boots her father wore and her legs were covered with the white under armor. She wore the dark blue sub armor of strata, only that the torso section of it looked more feminine, shaped somewhat like a bathing suit. 

Rowen gasped, "how in the world?"

Strata Moon snarled and leaned back, balancing on her left leg, her right leg collided into Ninaria's chin. (This part's gonna be kind of, well, graphic because Rowena kicks the living daylights out of her!) Ninaira fell back and the ronin warriors groaned in pain, thankful that she was on their side.

"Where did she learn to fight like that?" Kento asked and they all looked at Rowen, who blushed.

"Well, I guess I taught her," Rowen said coyly.

"How dare you teach our daughter violence!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"This if for every soul you stole!" Strata Moon cried, jumping up turning around as her leg kicked rapidly over Ninaria. 

"Get her away from me!" Ninaria cried to her soul stealers. They started to get to her and Neo Moon got in the way.

"Don't think so! Moon Beam Rose Aim!" She shot her attack to the soul stealers, "go for it, Strata Moon!"

Strata Moon's tactics were different than the ronins. Her kicks were graceful as theirs were just plain kicks and punches. Sure, the ronins were all strength, but they weren't all that fun to watch. The ronins and the scouts stood there and watched Sailor Strata Moon beat Niniara until she was bloody. She flipped back, kicking her in the face. She used many kicks and not many throws or punches. Ninaria licked her lip and wiped her nose.

"Now why did you do that for?" Ninaria demanded. "Don't you know I'll get your soul anyway?"

"I'll never let you win!"

"Child of Life, you don't have a choice! Soul Stealing Strike!" She raised her hand over her head and a large, black shadowy hand reached forward to steal Strata Moon's soul. She jumped to dodge it, but other pair of hands restrained her.

"No!" Neo Moon cried, "let her go!"

Strata Moon lifted her head up, "I'm not beaten yet! Armor of Strata Moon, Tao Inochi!" she was having trouble arming up because her soul was being taken away in the process, the full armor would come on and then blink back to the sub armor and also to her sailor scout uniform.

"I can feel the power of the soul stone now," Ninaria said, "I will be invincible!"

"No, Rowena!!" Neo Moon ran to her, taking the jewel of life off her head, knowing it was the only way to save her now. She threw it in front of Strata Moon and it stopped the Soul Stealing process immediately. Ninaria screamed as light beamed from the jewel and into her eyes. The other soul stealers cowered away. The jewel of life stayed floating in front of Rowena's chest.

"Try again, Rowena!" Neo Moon said. "You can do it!"

Rowena opened her eyes and called upon her armor again, "Armor of Strata Moon, Tao Inochi!" cherry blossoms floated around her and her long blue pigtails fell down passed her lower back. (this whole arming process took me a while to figure out!) First the gauntlets of the armor came upon her, like the armor of strata, only it didn't have that shield-like piece that Rowen wore, then the boots. With the gold symbol of the armor of strata. (What is it, a diamond or something?) Then the breast plate, smaller compared to Rowen's. The shoulder area of the armor looked like the flaps of a super sailor scouts and the piece that covered the top of her legs and her hips looked somewhat a sailor scout's mini skirt, but not too much to stand out. (I hope I'm explaining this so you could see this in your head.) She reached for the helmet as her hair turned up to one single long blue braid. The helmet did not have the horns or the long hat shaped cone that was between Rowen's. On the front of the helmet though, was a long crescent moon shape that served as the horns. There was a hole on the top where her braid went though so it would be more comfortable for her head. (I was thinking of putting two wholes in the front for her cone-shaped buns, but that would look kind of cheesy! I wasn't sure what to do with the helmet, I wanted it to be like Rowen's but a little different.) In her hand appeared a bow that matched Rowen's and she had a quiver that held special moon life force arrows. The arrowheads on Rowen's arrows where shaped like Rowen's. But Rowena's were shaped like crescent moons. She held her bow next to her thigh and raised her head up proudly.

"I am Rowena of Strata Moon!" Rowena declared, "Daughter of Sailor Moon and Rowen of Strata. My crescent moon arrows of life force will give you all the touch of life that you will need!"

"I will not tolerate this from you!" Ninaria cried.

"Shut up, you're beaten!" Rowena stepped back and reached for an arrow. She loaded it on to her bow, aimed it at the ceiling, "Moon Arrow Sky Scratching!" she let go of the arrow and it zoomed though the ceiling and up to the sky. Everyone looked up as the arrow pierced the sky and they heard a thunder, as it scratched. Gold streaks scratched the sky and wind picked up, pulling everything up like a giant vacuum.

A rose hit the ground and stood Tuxedo Mask and Mia. "I believe you need to get a new hobby!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"No, this cannot be," Niniara cried.

"You want a soul stone?" Neo Moon held her Luna P ball behind her back and she grinned, "then hold onto this one until you get a soul of your own!" the Luna P ball changed into a soul stone and Neo Moon ran up and slammed it into Ninaria's forehead.

"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowena let go of another arrow into Ninara's body and it sent her up to the sky and she was gone. The tower disappeared and they stood in the street.

"Whew," Rowena sighed, "glad that's over." Her full armor of strata was gone and she stood in the sub-armor.

"I'm so proud of you!" Sailor Moon praised. Neo Moon smiled and held her arms up, waiting for Sailor Moon to tell her how proud of her she was but she walked right passed her and embraced Rowena.

Neo Moon dropped her arms, "Hey!!" 

Tuxeo Mask put his hand on her shoulder, "good job, I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too!" Sailor Moon hugged her two future daughters and looked at her two future husbands, "aren't we lucky to have such wonderful daughters!?"

Tuxedo Mask and Rowen raised their eyebrows, "you're choking them!" they cried in unison.

"Oh," she let go immediately and Rowena and Neo Moon gasped for breath.

Rowen and Darien looked at each other and shook their heads as if to say, _when you think you know a woman… _And then they both put an arm around their own child.

"So, when could I say you can still my roses?" Darien teased Rini.

"You saw that?" Rini whispered.

"Don't you begin to think that you can take away my cane too!"

"Y-yes sir!"

"So, who taught you how to fight like that?" Rowen asked Rowena.

"Well, duh!" Rowena said, "you did!"

Rowen crossed his arms, "well, you have to release your kicks from the hip! And pull back harder when you let go of your arrows!"

"Yes, Daddy," Rowena mumbled.

"But don't do it too much. You'll become a better ronin than me!"

"Yes Daddy," Rowena mumbled again. Darien and Rowen went on telling their girls what and what not to do and Rowena and Rini sighed as they hung their heads. Darien and Rowen looked at each other as if to say, _kids these days!_

The sailor scouts seemed to lose self confidence after having Ninaria seeing into their souls. They felt like they were under a giant microscope and being poked and prodded at the same time.

"Ami," Sai said, "I think you're great at whatever you put your amazing little mind to."

Ami hugged her knees while she looked at her reflection in the river. "She said I was no good for a swimmer, no good for anything!"

"You need more confidence, Ami. You're great! You can do anything you want. You stood up to her."

"She knew everything I did and how I felt and what I thought." 

"She was only messing with your head," Sai said, "you can be whatever you want to be. You don't have to be a doctor if you don't want to. No one will put you down, I'll see to that."

She sniffed, "thank you, Sai."

Sai smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder. Ami realized that as long as she could put her mind to it, she could accomplish anything. 

"Um, Sai?"

"Yes?"

"Would you swim with me?" she asked. "To practice with me."

"Of course I will!" he blurted. "With my help, you'll be the best swimmer in the world!"

"Let's not get _too_ confident here," Ami said.

Raye looked at her charms, "none of you could protect me," she said to them. "And I didn't see this coming."

"It wasn't your fault, Raye," Ryo said, leaning on the door frame.

"There was nothing I could do! I felt, so, so helpless!" Raye cried.

Ryo walked up and put his hands on her shoulders, "don't' let her get to you. That soul-stealing wench is gone. You did what you could do. Just be grateful that she didn't take your soul away."

"Yeah, I couldn't trust her with my soul," Raye mumbled.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

Raye continued to look into the fire, "yeah." She raised her eyes to Ryo, "thank you for everything."

"I think you are the best priestess in the world." Ryo said. "If there's a tournament, there's no way you could lose."

Raye smiled, "okay, I'll be sure to enter in the next tournament."

"And I'll be there to make sure you do."

Raye pushed him back playfully and then pressed her head to his.

Lita sat on the park bench hugging herself. _How could I let her get to me? How did I find myself to believe that what she said about my parents were true?_

"Lita? You alright?" Sage walked to the bench and sat next to her, placing his hand on her knee.

She shook her head, "I'll never be able to look at another airplane."

"Lita, you can't hide your fear inside you forever. I can't believe you never told me about this."

"I didn't want you to think I had a weakness, just like Ninaria said," Lita admitted, her eyes straight ahead. "I wanted to be tough and fearless."

"You are, Lita," Sage said wrapping his arm around her, "you are. And you'll be even stronger once you face your fear. We can fly to Hawaii or--"

"No, Sage, I--I can't do it!" Lita blurted, turning to him. "I can't!"

"Yes you can," he cupped her face, "what happened to your parents was an accident. It was no one's fault. Especially yours. Lita, you've suffered enough already. Living by yourself, it had to be hard on you."

"It was," she said, the tears streaming freely. Sage's arms crept around her. Lita almost faught him back because she felt like she didn't' deserve the kindness, the love. She was tough her whole life but in truth, she needed someone like Sage. He was kind and gentle. Sage needed someone strong and fearless like Lita. He always wanted to be with a girl who had guts and brains. A girl with spunk and a girl who knew how to stick up for herself. He was impressed that Lita brought herself up all on her own. She melted into his embrace. "You're so kind to me."

"Because I love you," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Love you too," she kissed his cheek.

"Now, how about that flight?" he pulled back, one hand on her cheek and another on her shoulder. "Think you can do it?"

"I'll try," Lita promised, "I'll try."

Kento couldn't find Mina any where. The scouts except Moon all ran off. "Where is that girl?" he said.

"Looking for Mina?" said a voice from a tree. Kento looked up to see Artemis.

"Hey, Artemis!" Kento cried. "Have you seen her?"

"She's really upset," Artemis said, "she wouldn't tell me what was wrong and she tells me EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, you missed it--the soul-stealing witch looked into her soul--needless to see Mina didn't like it."

"Poor girl," Artemis jumped down and on to Kento's shoulder. "She saw the curse, didn't' she?"

"Curse, I mean, Mina really had a curse placed on her?" Kento gasped.

Artemis nodded, "yes. The curse says she will never have a happy relationship. Well, except with me, but I'm her cat!" Artemis said.

"At least she has you to talk to," Kento pressed, "so where is she?"

"I think she's at the arcade," Artemis said, "wait a minute though," he hopped down and got something behind the tree he was on and brought out a bouquet of flowers (remember that episode when Artemis dropped flowers to Mina? I thought that was soooo sweet!). Orange carnations. "These are her favorite flowers."

"Thank you, Artemis," Kento said.

"This should break the curse," Artemis meowed. "I know you care about her."

"She knows too, but I guess that witch made her forget." Kento looked over the flowres, thanked Artemis again and went to the arcade.

Mina was playing the Sailor V game but she couldn't seem to win. "Drat! I'm a loser at my own video game!" she fell upon the video game screen, "I really am cursed."

"Mina," Kento said, walking up behind her.

"Kento?" she turned her head, "how'd you find me?"

"Artemis told me you'd be here," he answered. "Here, these are for you."

"My favorite," she sniffed the flowers, "How did you know?"

"Oh, a little kitty whispered it to me!" he put his hands in his pockets and rolled his feet.

"Kento, you oughta be going," Mina said. "I'll bring you good luck."  
"You haven't given be bad luck so far," he walked in front of her an kneeled down. "Come on, Mina, it's not true whatever that witch Ninaria said. She was playing with your mind, like one of Dais' illusions. If I ever find the person who brought that curse on you I'll make them pay! I don't think you're cursed. I mean, don't I make you happy?"

Mina nodded, "of course, you make me laugh."

"See!" Kento smiled, "so why are you worried about a stupid little curse, huh?" he played with her hair. "You're not cursed, babe. I know a pretty girl when I see one. And babe…" he stood up, pulling Mina to her feet, "I am so lucky to have found you! You are one beautiful girl. You really do deserve to be the scout of beauty and love because I am just stunned by your beauty--" he began to go on and on and then Mina rolled her eyes.

"Kento," she whispered, fluttering her eyes, "SHUT UP!" then she pressed her lips to his, her hands dangling around his neck as she held the carnations in one hand. The kiss turned heads but Kento and Mina didn't seem to care. Kento rubbed his arms down her back. They pulled back, breathless.

"Whoa," Kento mumbled, blinking. "That was, wow." He cleared his throat, unable to express how good the kiss was.

Mina couldn't believe what she just did and she wasn't going to believe what she was going to say, "You know, I want to see the person who brought this curse on me and tell them that it didn't' work!"

"You should," he said. "I'll go with you if you want."

"Of course you're coming with me," Mina smiled. "She woudlnt' believe me if I just told her and I don't' think I could do it on my own." (Does anyone know who this witch was that brought the curse upon her? I just read it on a site that she was cursed!)

"Come on, Mina," Kento put his arm around Mina. "Let's go for a walk on the beach or something."

**************************

Sailor Neo Moon placed the soul stone over Yuli's heart. The soul stone fell into his body and his eyes went to their natural color. His skin felt warm again and blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Uh, what happened."

"Don't worry, Yuli," Sailor Neo Moon knelt next to him. She didn't' know that the others were watching her. 

"Rini?" Yuli wispered.

"Sailor Neo Moon," she said. "It's all a long story. Something happned to you but you're safe now."

Yuli stood up, "wait, I remember. That monster. It attacked me but before it attacked me, I felt like it was reading my mind, seeing through my soul."

"It was a soul stealer. It took your soul away. It almost took mine too."

Yuli gasped, "I'm sorry, I wish I was there to protect you!"

"You were, Yuli," she put her hand over the jewel of life, "thank you. It protected me." She changed back to Rini. "Yuli, listen, this will be hard for me to say."

"What's wrong, Rini?" he asked.

Rini decided just to spit it out, "I want you to go back where you came from! Leave here and go back to your home!"

"But why?" he demanded, a little hurt.

"Please don't' make me get into this."

"I'm afraid you have too," Yuli said, "is this about the calender?"

"No, it's not that!" she cried, "that monster took your soul away and I felt so guilty! I didn't want that to happen to you again so it would be best for you to go home!"

"I'm not going," Yuli stepped closer, "you should have knon I would have said that. And I know that you really don't want me to go."

"Yes I do! I'm doing this because I care about you, Yuli!" she wailed, "don't' make this harder than it already is!"

Yuli took her hand, "I'm staying right here with you. Rini, I've been in danger before. I've had a lot of bad things happened. Come on girl, I met the ronins when I was a little kid! I was scared to death most of the time, but I stayed by them because they were my friends. You don't leave you friends. Where's the honor in just leaving your friends behind?"

"Yuli," she mumbled.

"He's right, Rini!" Rowena blurted. She realized she had carried too many genes from their mother and walked into the scene. "Sorry, couldn't resist." She put her elbow on Yuli's shoulder, "Rini, listen to me. You'll never find someone like this guy. I mean, he gave you a calendar for your birthday, which you labled your first kiss on! Not to mention he gave you the only important thing in his life! He's a keeper!" 

"Rowena, stop it!" Rini cried.

"I've seen the way you look at him," she patted his shoulder, "I mean look at this face!" she squeesed Yuli's face.

"Rowena," Yuli mumbled, her hand still around his face, "how is dish suppossshhhed to helllp?"

Rowena blushed and let go, "listen, Rini. I'm from the future and so are you. I haven't seen anyone like Yuli before and you won't either. Trust me, I've looked."

Rini sighed, "but it's better if you just go home, don't you miss your parents?"

"Sure I do," Yuli said, "and I can go see them any time. But when I do, I'll take you with me to meet them."

"Why?"

"Because, you're my friend."

"See?" Rowena cried, "that's what friendship is. You can't make this boy leave, Rini. He's staying right here with you. If I was you, I'd be thankful!"

"Oh, Yuli," Rini ran into his arms and Rowena backed off to give them some room. "You're right, I didn't want yo to leave after all. I was just worried about you!"

"I'll be fine," Yuli said, "I'm used to danger." He winked at Rowena and mouthed "thank you."

Rowena nodded back.

********************

It was time for Rowena to go back to the future. She said goodbye to everyone but Rini. Yuli said she was working on something. Rowena felt bad that she couldn't say goodbye to her own sister. Even if they were half sisters, they were still sisters. Before she went home, she decided to go for a walk. She heared a sound of a bell and looked back to see Rini riding a bycicle built for too.

"Like it?" Rini asked, "I made it myself!"

"That's great," Rowena commented.

"Going back to the future?"

Rowena nodded.

"Say hi to our mother for me, will ya?" Rini leaned forward.

"I will."

"Well, I'm going to go and pick up my best friend."

"Oh," Rowena whispered, knowing she meant either Hotaru or Yuli.

Rini peddled a little bit, stopped and smiled at Rowena, "hop on, my sister."

Rowena smiled back and got on the other seat. Rini took her for a little ride around town and then went to the lake dock where Rini always went to when she tried to go back home.

"This was where I used the key to go back to the future," Rini said as they got off the bike. "Figured it would be the best place."

"Thank you," Rowena said. "I think I can tell why. Awfully pretty here."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a while and Rini's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm gonna miss you," Rini sniffed.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back!" Rowena promised, trying not to cry.

The two moon sisters ran to each other and held one another tightly as they said their good-bye's. Rowena stepped back and she called forth the opening of the portal. It opened and she looked down at Rini as she was floating up.

"Goodbye, my sister," Rowena whispered.

"Goodbye, my sister," Rini whispered back. Rini stayed there watching Rowena float away and she stayed even after the portal closed. "Goodbye."

*****************************

Neo Queen Serenity and Rowen of the Strata was sitting next to each other in the gardens. Neo Queen Serenity stood up.

"What is it, my dear?" Rowen asked.

"I see something," she pointed at the light, "don't you see it?"

Someone was walking to them, dressed in the armor of the Strata Moon. It was Rowena.

"It's Rowena!" Rowen cried, "and she's, wearing my armor?!"

Rowena smiled as she walked up and took her helmet off, "look what I got as a souvenir!"

"That's my armor," Rowen said.

Rowena shook her head, "no father, this is the armor of Strata Moon. Much different than yours, isn't it?"

"I'm glad to have you back," Neo Queen Serenity said. "Did you see Rini?"

"I did."

"You played nice, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Rowena laughed, "we had quite a little adventure together." _Just me and my sister. I think we bonded. _Rowena thought, _we defiantly bonded as sisters._

****

The End! Thank you for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
